The present invention relates to mobile applications and, more specifically, to policy-driven administration of mobile applications.
Organizations that supply its members with devices or allow devices into the organization space are faced with the challenges of malicious applications that may infect the devices or worse, gain unauthorized access to the organizations' data. Many known applications collect data from, or through, these devices and use the data in ways that would not be acceptable to a given organization's policies. For example, some applications may collect data about a device user, or use aspects of the device to gain privileged information about the organization.